


An Announcement

by excellentTerrestrial



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellentTerrestrial/pseuds/excellentTerrestrial
Summary: I will no longer be posting works here and have created a new account for my original work!
Kudos: 2





	An Announcement

Hello! I just wanted to post an announcement for anyone who is still active and following me here from my homestuck work. Obviously I don't create content for this fandom anymore, but I am posting original content now. I wanted to create a separate account for these works, and you can find them at [ne0ncryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0ncryptid) if you are interested in reading what I am making now!

Thanks so much for supporting and enjoying my old fanfiction. I wanted to leave it here because I still like reading it, and still like reading all the old comments! I'd love for you to check out what I'm making now, either here or on twitter. I hope you're all well and hanging in there in these rough times!


End file.
